Data centers employ thousands of computer systems (e.g., servers), each of which may need to be monitored for proper operation. However, the act of monitoring a large number of servers in a large data center may be challenging. For example, when a malfunctioning server is identified, the act of determining the actual location of the server within the data center may be difficult. Usually a system administrator consults a physical map to locate the location in the data center where the identified, malfunctioning server can be found.